Helexith
The Helexith Coalition is a faction of Mahlok and their Slashrim underlings. The Mahlok brainwash the Slashrim to become their servants and soldiers and as so the forces of Helexith form some of the mightiest armies in the known universe. Short History The faction known as Helexith was formed when the Space Dragons living on the asteroids in the Helleye system first initiated contact with the Mahlok on the planet Omolgeth. The Space Dragons for some reason apparently felt that the Mahlok were like kindred spirits, and they quickly formed an alliance. Using the Space Dragons as transportation, the Mahlok left Omolgeth and began their conquest of the natives on a nearby jungle planet. These were the Slashrim, and the planet was named Slasheth after them. The Mahlok, under the leadership of a particularly cunning individual named Zuhaxellod, were able to take control of the stronger and more numerous Slashrim by perverting their native religion and proclaiming themselves as prophets akin to the gods. In this way, they led a single tribe of Slashrim to domination over all others, and the Slashrim joined as a third species in the Mahlok/Space Dragon alliance. The coalition they formed was named after the main god the Slashrim worship, and of whom the Mahlok claim to be prophets: Helexith, god of fire, heat, life, and the sun. Their claim is that the current reigning dictator of the Mahlok government, always renamed Zuhaxellod upon taking the throne, is a living avatar of Helexith himself - literally a living god, making their government something of a theocracy. The current Zuhaxellod is not always directly descended from the original Zuhaxellod, but his name is retained for tradition and respect, and so that the Slashrim always know who is in charge and see the being Zuhaxellod as eternal. In later years, for reasons unknown to Humans, most of the Space Dragons left the Helexith Coalition and returned to their individual lives, retaining their agreement only to "live and let live" with the Mahlok. Meanwhile, the Mahlok and their Slashrim slaves continue to spread the dominion of Helexith to more and more stars. They maintain an uneasy truce with the Sarran and Achmer, who have beaten them several times in battle... but they grow increasingly resentful of the intrusion of a third species into Nova Refuge: Humanity. Alignment *'Lawful'. The Mahlok keep their army working like a well-oiled machine, making sure everything does its job and stays in the right place. *'Warlike'. The Slashrim are generally barbaric and savage, willing to fight over any trifle, and the Mahlok love to wield their power to crush and dominate the weak. *'Offensive'. They are always willing to fight to expand the Helexith Empire and keep power out of the hands of the weak and undeserving. *'Dishonorable'. Prefer mass destruction and slaughter as the way to win battles, and will obliterate any city or planet they cannot have for themselves. Super-Soldiers Infernals Mahlok with exceptional control over their fire abilities are put into the academy for Infernals and trained for years to utilize, control, and shape the flames within them. They learn many amazing abilities such as the power to concentrate the heat they emit into a single beam like a laser, the ability to form a shield of heat to protect them like a reactive energy shield, and the ability to fly great distances with a burst of flame from their feet. They also can use their fire abilities for extended periods of time without becoming exhausted or de-energized. Because of their reliance on the fire they emit from their skin, however, they typically wear very little armor. This in no way lessens, however, the aura of fear they command over any battlefield. Although all Slashrim are masters of warfare who spend nearly their whole lives fighting, there is no super-soldier program for Slashrim warriors. Category:Factions